


Second Chances

by xavarieu (xav)



Series: Falling Lights [2]
Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Past Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav/pseuds/xavarieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in second chances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic of my sons lol. 
> 
> Itres is a Light Fury with a past life he tries to remember but fails.
> 
> more DN head canon on my tumblr of you can find it huehuehue

  
“Do you believe in second chances?” a voice asked him.

They were sitting at the end of a pier in Hermalte Port, overlooking the sea.

  
The tide was really calm tonight and the starry sky was reflected on its surface as the crescent moon shines above them.

"Itres?" the person asked. His voice was really familiar to him. Perhaps it was one of those voices he always heard every time he walked past the trading house.

"Hmmm…. Maybe…" Itres replies.

He tried to look at the person’s face but his mind couldn’t make it up. It was too dark… Funny how every time they met in a dream, he always fail to look at the person’s face clearly.

"Let’s just say that one of us are going soon…and you were given a second chance to live your life. Would you take it? Or are you going to wait for me in the afterlife?" the person next to him asked.

"Take that chance of cause… Who wouldn’t want a second chance?" he automatically replies.

The sound of the waves filled the silence.

"What about you?" Itres asked back.

"I think I’m gonna wait for you in the afterlife… I don’t trust you enough to stay alive that long without me" the person replies with a soft chuckle. He could tell that he was smiling even though he couldn’t see it.

"I can try"

"Of cause you can….I’m not there to stop you from staying alive" the person laugh again.

"Maybe we can make a promise? Maybe if I go first, both of us are going to find each other."

"And if I go first, I’m gonna wait for you on the other side?"

"Yes"

"Well then, can you promise me to stay alive as long as you can? Even if I’m not there with you?"

"…promise" Itres replies as he held out his pinky finger to the person beside him.

Another pinky finger joined his as it intertwined together.

"Even if the goddess ruined your life, be patient with it. Okay?"

"What ever you say, It-

—

It was still dark outside when he woke up. His cat is still sleeping next to him, purring softly.

There it is again, the pain in his chest.


End file.
